


The Ooze Monsters

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Beautiful, Fluff, Horror, I don't really know what's happening, M/M, Super terrible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:00:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22915885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When I was a baby Voltron Fan I filled in mad libs with their names here is my favorite. I got logged out of my Ao3 account for a while so I hope this is enough for the Voltron fandom while I work on something angsty. I know there isn't a lot of people still in the fandom so I broke down for a while but here we go back in.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Kudos: 1





	The Ooze Monsters

I will never forget the night it happened. It was a(n) Blue night, and I was relaxing upstairs with my Lance, a good book and my faithful Wolf, Kosmos. Suddenly there was a loud sharp intake of breath. I sprang to my feet and crept downstairs, trying to be as Ghostly as I could. Nothing looked out of the ordinary. Suddenly I heard the Sharp intake of breath again, but this time it was much more Sleepily and I knew it was coming from the basement. Summoning my courage, I grabbed a flashlight and strode Clumsily down the stairs. I might have met my end right there, if not for Kosmos, who let out a loud "Explosion!" Startled, I jumped Badly to the side just in time to avoid a long gooey appendage. I turned my flashlight on the intruder and gasped in horror. Lurking there in my basement, bathed in the Cute glow of my light, was a huge, quivering, shapeless blob of ooze! The hideous thing was as Blue as a Keith and as big as a(n) Allura.  
"Lance, I love you!"!" I cried.

I fled Completely upstairs, but the thing chased me with lightning speed. I was trapped and knew I had to fight if I wanted to survive. First I tried to chop it with a sharp Serial Killer from the kitchen, then I shot it with my grandpas Pidge that hangs over the fireplace. In desperation, I even tried throwing Blood on it, but all to no avail. It just kept coming. I thought I was dead for sure when suddenly a strange figure crashed through my window and leaped between us! He was tall and Dead, with fierce Terrified eyes and Insane shoulders. He was dressed entirely in black, except for his Red Captor.

"Love you too, Keith"!" the figure cried, and quick as a(n) Cat he jumped in and stunned the ooze creature with a powerful kick.

Without pause, he scooped the thing into a(n) Hunk and tied it shut with a long Shiro.

"How did you do that?!" I gasped, trying to catch my breath.

"Their only weakness is their Heart," he replied. "One good kick and the things are helpless."

"But how do you find it?" I asked, staring at the shapeless mass.

"That is easy," said the stranger. "It is right next to their Arm."

I thanked him for saving my life and asked him his name. "I am Gahhh, and I have been hunting the ooze creatures all my life. Join me in my quest and we will make the world safe from their Sickly evil!"

Now that I knew the truth, how could I say no? I joined Gahhh that night and my life has never been the same. I learned how to spot their Heart in less than 6 seconds, and together we have defeated over 7 of the ooze creatures. I even got my own Red Captor.


End file.
